User talk:Pikazilla
Welcome Welcome to Wikizilla. Feel free to add your knowledge to our ever growing site. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:03, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Hold it Don't just put the pics on the list pages. It takes up too much space. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:45, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Please don't.... ...add information that hasn't been confirmed to articles. Yes it is likely that all of the kaiju from Save the Earth will returned but we don't know that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:38, 15 July 2007 (UTC) What's this pic about the Volt Bolt Nora one? It says you up loaded it. Please answer back -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:23, 17 July 2007 (UTC) It was an accident, I was loading it up on wikipedia and I accidentily loaded up here. However, doesn't that snake look like the one that was in the king kong movie? (if it wasn't electricuted) In case you haven't seen.... Wikizilla now has its' very own forum site. Go check it out here and tell me what you think. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:08, 23 July 2007 (UTC) May I ask... ...why you have the Monsters Template on your user page? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:18, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :I want a quick way to visit the kaiju pages that are not on the main page. ::Not a bad idea. Keep up the good work! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:16, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Do you want a Godzilla fanon project started? I am trying to arrange for it to be started. But I need your opinion. If enough Wikizillans say yes, then it will carry through. What's your opinion? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:23, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, you can make fanon now. Just make sure to include "Fanzilla:" at the front of your article, no matter what type of fanon article it is. Just remember to use Template:Property and, if it's under construction, Template:Under Construction. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:31, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::About the fan fictions, you'll probably want to put a link to the List of Fanon made page on your user page. Second, you should put the story on Wikizilla. Third, what in the world is that story about? Fourth, I'll probably make some rules soon, so read 'em when they get up. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:25, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::Why do I have to put it on Wikizilla? I can't put it off Fanfiction.com so it will be a waste of my time. ::Sorry I'm confused, what do you mean? I meant copy and paste, you know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:47, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::I understand. But I still want people to write reviews on the website. ::OK, whatever. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:49, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Question about Deviantart I noticed you were on Deviantart, so I thought I'd ask, is a membership free? I was thinking about getting an account but I need to know if it is free or not. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's free. But you get more stuff and options if you pay money (though it's not worth it).Pikazilla 23:47, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Thank for the info. I might just sign up. If I do, I'll come leave you a note for who I am. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:58, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Fandom I noticed that an unregistered user came and messed with your fanon stuff. If he does anything like that again (he's already done stuff he shouldn't before), then I'll have to ban him permanently. Sorry about the trouble. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:48, 30 August 2007 (UTC) What did he do? Pikazilla 19:58, 30 August 2007 (UTC) He messed with your Rebirth of Mothra 4 and your Devil Destroyah pages. I didn't do anything about it though. Didn't you notice? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:17, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Well I didn't mind him creating Devil Destroyah. Even though he messed up with my Rebirth of Mothra 4 page, I thought that the plot he had was better than mine. But you are right, he shouldn't edit my Fanzilla stuff. However only log him off for about 10 days. Don't worry, I'll let him be for now. I wish he would log in though, so that I could talk to him easier. I don't think anyone check a user talk page when they aren't a user yet. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:26, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Banana OK, I got a question and some news that you already sorta know. Question: Where in the world did that quote come from? You know ""Banana Pudding" - ???"? OK, news for you. I'm appointing you to have full control over the Unfinished Articles. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:07, 9 September 2007 (UTC) It's from Godzilla raids again (US Version). I don't want to be the only person to edit unifinished articles, anyone should do it. OK, that explains why I didn't know about it. I got the new DVD of it and watched the Japanese edition. When I tried to watch the US version, I stopped it 15 minutes into the movie because it was so bad of quality. Oh and you aren't supposed to be the only editer of the Unfinished Articles, you're just so good at thinking them up I thought I'd put you in charge. Anyone can edit them, just you should be in charge, 'cause you got skillz (sorry about that last bit, I've watching movies with skater dudes) -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:19, 13 September 2007 (UTC) What's with Mechagodzilla 4/6? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:45, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Advertisement Hey, do you think you could tell some of the other kaiju loving deviantart users about Wikizilla? We need more users. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:59, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Want to be an admin? We're getting more users, so do you want to be granted admin powers? I could at least give you rollback (if that comes separately). --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:42, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Sure, I want to be an admin. OK, you're an admin. You know what you can do, right? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:58, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Hm...Pikazilla eh? I know you.... I see you on Fanfiction with your funny stories. Well Im sure you know me, well I think you do.... You know, I make my Kaiju Human stories, the ones that everyone loves to read. Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 19:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) If you become Active again You will be able to reclaim your Adminship powers. If not, then there is no need Troycool, The Head Administrator 14:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) is it ok if i use Godzilla z on a upcomming match on kwf?